


(I Love You) Just As You Are

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Smut, Body Positivity, Bottom Theodore Nott, Chubby Neville Longbottom, Dancing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Neville Longbottom, Healer Theodore Nott, Hung Neville Longbottom, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Makeup, Making Love, Making Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom is a soft boyfriend, Neville and Theodore need to be a popular pair, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Professor Neville Longbottom, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Theodore Nott doesn't age, Theodore Nott loves being fucked by Neville Longbottom, Top Neville Longbottom, i need to learn how to tag, it's not as cheesy as it sounds, our small bean, real age, why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Neville manages to balance his work, friends, family and keeping guys from flirting with his husband.And Theo just needs to stop calling everyone bitchA tale of love and acceptance.





	(I Love You) Just As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Neville, my favourite smol bean, he is so soft and perfect  
> Theo and Neville is a rare pair, and I know that, but they take up a huge part in my heart too uwu, I tend to imagine Theo as Manu Rios, with the jawline and lean body. Anyway, I usually imagine Theo as a guy that's even hotter than Draco and everyone loves him (he'd be more friendly than Draco), but his heart only belongs to Neville. I love their storyline and how they could be a couple. Enjoy this fic as I tried my best to write it xx  
> Unbeta

“Where’s Nev?” Hermione walked out of the old bookshop with Theo in Diagon Alley while holding two big bags full of books in it, they had a fun morning together, Blaise would have been here but he was busy having his _special_ _day_ with Ron.

“He said he’ll be here soon” Theo shrugged and held the one book he bought from the shop, “ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi”_ Hermione had taken him to this shop and helped him find a special present for Neville, it wasn’t even close to his birthday, Theo just wanted to get his husband something nice, he has already prepared something for his birthday, they would celebrate his birthday here first so they could spend the day with their friends, after that Neville and him would spend a week in France, Theo had asked Draco to ask his parents to lend him their Manor in Paris, and they had agreed to it, luckily, then Neville and him would take a Portkey there and stay there to have fun, it was like a second honeymoon, like Theo had planned, it was the perfect plan, Neville would love it, Theo smiled at the thought

“Oh no” Hermione looked into one of her bags and sighed “There’s only 13 books in here, I forgot one back in the shop, wait for me, okay?” She said and Theo nodded, watching her run back to the bookshop, he turned around to lean on the stone wall and waited. When he saw an arm waving at him from faraway, he smiled and waved back, there he was, his husband, walking his way

“Hey” A man suddenly blocked his view of Neville and Theo looked up “What are you doing here all alone?”

“Do I _know_ you?” He arched an eyebrow at the bulky man in front of him, blonde pushed back hair, a black shirt with a few buttons opened

“You will soon” The man smiled charmingly at Theo and the brunette rolled his eyes

“Sorry, I’m taken” He showed the man his hand with a ring on and the brat had the audacity to grab his hand

“You have beautiful hand, just like you yourself”

“As I said, I’m taken” He repeated and retreated his hand, looking at the man with disgust

“By who?” The man smirked

“As a matter of fact, he’s right behind you” He replied, suddenly smiling brightly “ _Neville!”_

“Theo” Neville said softly and the man turned around, they seemed to have the same heights, Theo quickly walked to his husband’s spot and intertwined their hands together

“This is my husband, now _scram_ ” He told the man and he laughed

“ _That_ guy? You can do bett—…” Before the guy could finish his sentence, Hermione had silenced him from behind

“Hey Nev” She smiled and turned to the man behind her “Now go before I shut you up for the rest of your life, do you _know_ who I am?” She glared and the guy nodded, walking quickly away

“ _You do_ like to use your position to threaten people” Theo snorted and Hermione shrugged

“The Minister for Magic can protect her friends” She smiled and patted Neville on his arm “Now I have to go meet Pansy and show her my books, have a great day guys” She said and walked away

“Hey” Theo smiled, turning back to his husband “How’s Hogwarts?”

“It’s Saturday, all the students are in Hogsmeade now”

“Hmm” Theo hummed “Where’s my everyday kiss?”

“Oh right” Neville chuckled and bent down, giving Theo a soft kiss “Who’s that guy?”

“I don’t know, just _some_ guy, as usual”

“Usual?” Neville’s voice croaked and Theo sighed

“It’s just _men,_ you know, I don’t care about them” He added “I care about _you_ , _and_ …I got you a present” Theo beamed and showed Neville the book “I just bought it like five minutes ago so I didn’t have time to wrap, but you know, here you go, I love you”

“Oh I had this book when I was a kid, but then I lost it” Neville chuckled softly and pulled Theo in a hug “You’re the sweetest, I love you”

“Hmm, are you in the mood for cakes? Harry said Draco and him are introducing a new type of cake in their bakery today!” Theo grinned, knowing his husband was always in the mood for cake “I heard it’s chocolate, you know I love chocolate”

“Yeah you do, let’s go then” Neville smiled, wrapping an arm around Theo’s shoulder, both of them walking to the direction of Harry and Draco’s cake shop

*

“It’s delicious, Harry made the glaze” Draco put the plates down on the table and smiled “It’s on the house”

“Thank you” Both Neville and Theo said, the blonde waved his hand and walked back to the counter

“So, how’s Hogwarts yesterday?” Theo took a bite of his cake and hummed, it was indeed delicious

“Well, the First Year studied with Spiky Bush yesterday and one student wasn’t paying attention, so…” Neville held out his hand and showed his bandaged fingers “I pulled him out but well…”

“ _Nev_ ” Theo gasped and grabbed Neville’s hand, examining it, his Healer’s instinct came up and he pulled his wand out, healing it right away “Why didn’t you ask Madame Pomfrey to heal it?”

“I like you doing it more” Neville smiled cheekily and Theo couldn’t help but smiled back

“You _dork_ ” He kissed Neville’s palm and took a spoonful of the cake, shoving it in his husband’s mouth “Eat up, you should be strong, so you could protect me” He said jokingly

“Oh hey” Pansy opened the door and waved at them, her hand was intertwined with Hermione’s “ _Nev_! You’re back” She beamed and ran to his spot, hugging him tightly “You big boy, we’ve missed you”

“Hi Pans” Neville rubbed her back and smiled, Pansy always loved hugging him, she said he was _the most huggable in the whole wide world_

“I think this calls for a gang’s night” She said loudly and turned to Draco, who was standing behind the counter “Are you two free tonight? You and the _other_ Potter”

“I guess, we’re done with trying the new cake, so yeah, we’re available”

“Alright then, tell your husband we’ll go out tonight, all of us”

“Got it” Draco nodded and walked in the kitchen

“Will everyone be here?” Theo asked “It has been so long since all of us are free”

“I guess” Hermione pulled out a small notebook and skimmed through it “I’m free tonight” She closed the notebook and looked back “Pansy can close her boutique early, Luna and Ginny are free too, Ginny’s the coach now but she isn’t busy, and Luna is free every night, Ron is also free even though he’s Head Auror, Blaise is practically a stay-at-home dad now, and we can ask Molly to take care of Emma, and Arthur too if you want” Hermione looked at Theo and Neville

“Now that most of our kids are at Hogwarts, we honestly don’t need to care anymore” Pansy added for her wife

“Rose will be mad if she heard you say that” Hermione snorted, their first daughter, Rose was now in Third Year in Hogwarts, she was a brilliant kid, just like both her mothers were

“She’ll be fine” Pansy chuckled

“Easy for you to say, James just got into detention last week for sneaking out at night” Draco glared as Harry walked out

“Got it from Harry, I suspect” Theo snorted

“Of course” Draco rolled his eyes “He’s in Second Year, he shouldn’t have that much detentions”

“Well, I owled him the other day and for your information, he said the twins called him out to do it with them” Harry came up from behind and pulled Draco in a hug

“Ah, I’ll have to ask Ginny about this” Draco said, leaning back on Harry. The twins were Ginny and Luna’s kids and they were in Second Year as well, they were both girls but Ginny always said they were just as naughty as Fred and George were in Hogwarts, so they named them Alex and Liza, shorts for Alexandra and Elizabeth. For Blaise and Ron, their first son, Leo, were also in Third Year with Rose, those two were the responsible ones out of all their kids. Neville and Theo’s son, Arthur was only nine years old, Theo stayed with him all the time since Neville worked at Hogwarts from Monday to Friday and he only came home on the weekends, but he tried his best to spend time with his family

“Well, that’s settled, gang’s night, once again” Pansy said while grinning brightly

*

“Do you think she’s fine?”

“Blaise, she’s _fine_ , my mum is taking care of her” Ron reassured his husband for the fifth time in a row, they were all in their favourite pub now, the booth was just enough for all of them to squeeze in, just like the old days

“I’m just worried”

“She’s fine, my mum has seven kids and a bunch of grandkids, I think she knows how to take care of Emma, and Arthur too” Ron smiled, giving his husband a kiss on the cheek, Emma was only four years old and she could be a bit naughty like Ron, meanwhile Neville was sure his son Arthur got his softness from him, Theo had said so many times “Sometimes I think you’re their mother”

“At least I didn’t cry when they got on the Hogwarts Express for the first time” Blaise suddenly smirked

“ _Oi_! It was emotional” Ron protested

“Enough baby talk” Pansy cut in “This is _our_ night, it’s been so long since we do this, now, enjoy this”

“She’s right” Hermione nodded “We should talk about other stuff”

“Okay, no work talk, no baby talk, no lovey dovey talk too” Ginny said firmly, wrapping an arm around Luna’s shoulder

“Why do you look at me when you said lovey dovey?” Draco tilted an eyebrow at her

“You and Harry always do that” Ginny replied and sipped on her beer “Alright?”

“ _Deal_ ” All of them answered in unison

*

“Dance with me, Potter” Harry got out of the booth and extended his hand, smiling at his husband charmingly

“Charming, Potter” Draco laughed and stood up as well, taking Harry’s hand

“Wait” Pansy stopped them and grabbed Hermione’s hand, dragging her out “Let’s dance too”

“ _Pansy_ ” Hermione yelped and burst into laughter when she was pulled flushed against Pansy

“Blaise?” Ron arched his eyebrow and nudged his husband’s elbow “Come on, it will take your mind off Emma” Ron said and dragged the tall man out of the booth with the others

“Nev?” Theo clutched on Neville’s shirt and looked at him with his puppy eyes “Please?”

“I…” Neville blushed, he didn’t feel comfortable dancing, he hasn’t danced for so long “Maybe you could dance with them”

“Okay” Theo pouted and turned to Luna “My lady?”

“Gin?” Luna looked at Ginny and the redhead smiled

“Nah, you go, I’ll stay here” She said and pushed the two of them away, Neville watched his husband made his way through the crowd, he looked so beautiful even in such normal clothes, his brown hair shone under the light of the pub, Theo has always been a good dancer, he danced like the way he lived, carefree and relaxed, like he was born to do it. Neville remembered their first dance together, Neville was so clumsy while Theo led him, he also remembered how he had learnt to dance in a few weeks before their wedding to surprise Theo, Theo was truly shocked just like he expected. Neville’s thoughts went dead as he saw someone approaching Theo from behind, Luna was nowhere in sight, the guy looked like a proper prat with slicked back hair and a smirk on his face, the former Gryffindor stood up straight when the said guy put a hand on Theo’s torso

“ _Nev_ ” Ginny called but Neville couldn’t look back, he was striding through the crowd, looking for his husband. Neville was a nice guy but he was _not_ a pushover, his husband was the most important thing to him and he would not let any other guy touch him, not in _this_ life.

“I _told_ you _I_ _have_ a hus-…”

“Theo” Neville said once he reached their spot, he put a protective arm around Theo’s shoulder and looked at the guy in front of them suspiciously

“See? This is my husband” Theo patted his hand on Neville’s chest proudly “Bugger off”

“This?” The guy let out a huge snort and held his stomach “Wow okay” With that, the prat walked away

“Rude” Theo frowned and turned to Neville, draping his arms over his husband’s neck and smiled “My mighty knight in shining armour came to the rescue”

“Can I have a reward for that then?”

“Hmm, definitely” Theo snorted and gave Neville a soft kiss on the lips, he was glad to be back home again, with his friends, and especially, with his Theo.

*

“Right, should I ask why all of you are here?” Neville sat on the edge of his desk and folded his arms, looking down at the kids

“I blame Alex and Liza” James started and pointed at the twins “They said it would be cool”

“And it _was_ ” Alex replied

“Super cool” Liza added “If we hadn’t been caught”

“We were dragged in it with them” Rose said, hugging her book possessively

“They sent us an owl at night” Leo said

“You five sneaked out at night and put…what was it?” He asked them, the Headmistress has called him in her office and said he should take care of them, as they were his friends’ kids. It has been a week since the pub’s incident, and because of the children, he has to stay back at Hogwarts and unable to go back home to see Theo

“Fart bags” Alex beamed

“Uncle George sent us lots” Liza grinned brightly, George loved the girls so much, he was the first one to cry when he saw both of them for the first time

“Right, you kids put…fart bags under every seat in every classroom, even the Professors’, except yours” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “Rose and Leo, what do you have to say for this?”

“We…” Rose started but her words were cut off by Leo

“We were there to make sure they didn’t put them under ours, but…Filch caught us all” The little boy frowned, he looks like Ron so much when the boy was upset

“Still, you five were all there, so I guess I’ll have to put you under detention”

“ _No_ , Professor, my mom will be angry” Rose stood up quickly

“Don’t worry, Rosie, your moms, both of them got into detentions quite a lot when they were still in school anyway” Neville reassured the girl “Headmistress specifically asked me not to go easy on you guys, so I guess…two weeks of cleaning classroom on weekends?”

“ _Professor_ ” Leo stood up and said in unison with Rose “We have homework”

“Screw homework, weekends are for Hogsmeade!” Liza pouted

“Two weeks?” Alex asked and Neville nodded

“Starting from today, it’s only four days so it’s not that hard, and I’ll be supervising your work after” He said

“ _Professor_ ” The five kids nagged him but he has to be firm

“I’m sorry, I really want to let you kiddos go but…well, Potions classroom first, okay?” Neville smiled and stood up, he opened the door and walked after them “Lots of cauldrons are waiting for you five to scrub them” He said and the kids groaned in desperation.

*

“I’m sorry, I have to supervise the kids, and Headmistress asked me to stay too, it’s exams season” He replied through the Floo call, since he has to stay here for another two weeks and could not come home until then, he figured he has to call Theo to announce the bad news

“Really? The semester will end by then too” Theo pouted “Well, it’s alright, but Arthur and I will miss you, I can ask the girls to stay over, I’ll be fine, but you, _you_ take care. Remember to eat and sleep on time, don’t fall asleep on your table, I won’t be there to put a blanket on you, okay, Nev?”

“I love you” He said, he missed Theo so much

“I love you too, Nev” He sighed at Theo’s sad face and ended the Floo call, he walked back to his table and stared at the huge pile of parchments that he needed to grade, Neville sighed and sat down, it was going to be a long three weeks without Theo

*

**_June 30 th, 2019_ **

“Finally” Neville beamed and walked through the compartments on the train, the semester has ended and summer has started, so he was free to go home, back to his family

“Hi Professor” Rose saw him and smiled “You can sit with us”

“Thanks, kids” He sat down with the five of them and leaned back “Are you eager to go home?”

“ _Yes_ ” Alex beamed

“We will be able to visit uncle George every day!” Liza added after her sister. While those too looked completely alike, Ginny has told them once that Liza has a blonde strand of hair in her hair, near the back of her neck and it would be revealed if she put her hair up in a ponytail, but both of them never do, so it was impossible to tell the two girls apart when people first meet them

“I can study all summer” Rose smiled, clinging onto her book

“Boring” James rolled his eyes “I’ll ask my dads to take me to the Burrow, I can play Quidditch all day”

“Don’t be rude to Rose” Leo said to James

“I’m _not_ ”

“Alright, kids, be nice” Neville intervened. They were all combinations of their parents, it was uncanny

*

“Dads!” James jumped down and ran straight into Draco and Harry’s arms as soon as the train stopped

“Hi mom” Rose said and hugged her moms slowly

“Detention?” Ginny arched her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, stopping Alex and Liza halfway before they could jump in and greet them

“It was cool” The twins protested

“Your grandma was worried sick” Ginny said

“You too, Leo?” Ron said after hugging his son, Blaise stood next to him and was carrying Emma

“We were caught with them” Rose added

“It’s fine, their prank was cancelled halfway” Neville said and smiled when he saw a familiar figure

“ _Nev_ ” Theo beamed, running up to pull Neville in a hug “It’s been so long”

“ _Daddy_ ” Arthur clutched on Theo’s shirt and his husband snorted “I want to hug dad too”

“I almost forgot about him”

“Hey big guy” Neville kneeled down and let his son embraced him “How are you?”

“Daddy brought me to Uncle George’s shop and aunt Pansy bought me lots of toys” The boy beamed, he has blonde hair like Neville but his eyes were definitely from Theo’s

“Let’s go back, guys” Pansy called and Neville nodded at her, holding his son’s hand and began walking

“Did you have fun with daddy?” Neville asked, his other hand didn’t forget to intertwine with Theo’s, his husband blushed and leaned onto him a bit while they walked out of the platform

“I have loads of fun” Arthur smiled, showing his teeth “Especially when uncle Thomas bought sweets for me”

“Hmm?” Neville stopped walking and looked down at his son “ _Who_?”

“Oh, Thomas, remember?” Theo replied and Neville’s brain seemed like it has stopped working

“Thomas, as in…”

“My former boyfriend, Thomas” Theo smiled “Do you remember?”

“The one that you were…in a relationship with for seven years?” Neville swallowed. Theo has told him about Thomas, they met when Theo was in his twenties and was still a Healer trainee, Theo and him were in love for seven years, until he got transferred to America to work as an Auror, they broke up because of that, because Theo couldn’t do long distance relationship. And after a year, Theo met Neville, Theo has told him many times that he no longer has any feeling for Thomas, but Neville always felt a tinge of jealousy every time his name was mentioned, it was mostly because everyone loved Thomas. And he wasn’t exaggerating when he said that, everyone loved Thomas, he was in Auror training program with Ron and Harry at the same time, he was smart and into books so he got on with Hermione, Blaise and Draco quickly. Thomas was a sporty person, so Ginny loved him, he also has a good fashion sense, and Pansy liked the guy too, for Luna, Thomas has a deep love for magical creatures, which made Luna liked him from the start, and that was how Thomas was everyone’s favourite, even Molly loved him, Ginny has said so a lot

“Yeah, we met three weeks ago, actually a few days that you called, I met him at St. Mungo” Theo continued “He was injured so I healed him, he said his team was on a mission and that’s why he’s back here, and since he needed to recover, he asked to live in our house”

“ _What_?” Neville said, his voice went a bit higher than normal

“Well, he kept insisting, so I let him sleep in our guest room” Theo began and his eyes twinkled “Neville, you know that I don’t feel anything for him anymore, right?”

“I-I didn’t say anything”

“I know the look on your face, Nev, we’ve been married for ten years” Theo held his hand tight “It twitches a bit when you’re jealous”

“I just…he has been here for three weeks?”

“I wanted to call you, but you were so busy, you didn’t even answer my Floo call” Theo replied “I can ask Draco to let Thomas stay in the Grimmauld Place, their house is huge”

“N-no, it’s alright”

“Are you sure?” Theo asked again “I will kick him out in a second if you feel uncomfortable”

“No, it’s fine, Thomas can stay for however long he wants” Neville said, trying to smile as wide as possible, he could feel fine about this, it would just take time

“You’re talking about Thomas? Merlin I love that guy, I’d marry him if I weren’t super in love with Luna” Ginny chuckled out loud “Kidding, but still”

“Thomas? He said he’ll meet us tonight at the pub” Pansy walked passed them and said “He already got us a huge booth, I can’t believe he is friends with the owner of the pub. It’s this new popular pub, Nev, and Thomas got us in there”

“Last week he got us a brilliant spot at this famous restaurant” Draco hummed and Harry nodded along “He’s brilliant”

“Did you know he has a huge library at his own house in America?” Hermione beamed “He said he’d even let us travel there and he’ll be our guide”

“He promised me two tickets to the next Quidditch League” Ron clasped his hands together in a cheerful way “He’s amazing”

“Yeah…he is” Neville said softly, feeling something heavy in his chest, he just didn’t know what it was

*

“Hey!” A strange voice called and Neville tried to get a glimpse of Theo former boyfriend, he has never met the guy, surprisingly

“ _Thomas_!” Everyone waved and walked to the booth in the pub. Neville stopped dead in his track when he saw the guy. He was tall, ripped, he has dirty blonde hair like Neville and was wearing a tight black t-shirt with jeans, the guy smiled at them, showing his white teeth. Everyone sat down in the booth and Thomas patted on his right, smiling at Theo

“Theo, I save you a seat”

“Thomas” Theo said, his hand was still holding onto Neville’s “This is Neville, my-…”

“Ah, so this is the one that stole Theo from me” The guy stood up and said, making Neville quiet “ _Kidding_ ” The guy burst into laugh and extended his hand “Nice to meet you, I’m Thomas”

“Nice to meet you too” Neville took his hand and shook it firmly

“Come, Theo, sit next to me” Thomas sat down and signalled to the vacant spots next to him again, Theo looked at Neville, looking for jealousy, but Neville shrugged it off and let Theo sat down next to Thomas, Neville sitting next to Theo on his right

“This is so cool, Thomas” Ginny beamed

“It’s fine, I love hanging with you guys” The guy said and sipped on his beer. Neville jolted a bit when Theo put his hand on Neville’s thigh

“Nev, if at any point you feel uncomfortable seeing me with Thomas, tell me, and we can go back home” Theo squeezed his thigh and mumbled “It has been a long three weeks without you”

“I told you, it’s alright to me” Neville said, reassuring Theo again and draped his arm over Theo’s shoulder, he noticed Thomas glancing at his action but Theo kissed Neville on his cheek and he forgot about it immediately

“Ron, I got something for you” Thomas said and pulled out something from his pocket

“Oh my god Quidditch World Cup tickets? No way! It doesn’t happen until the end of August. How did you get this?” Ron shrieked and grabbed the tickets from Thomas’s hand “Blimey I love you”

“I love you too Blaise” Ron added cheekily when he heard Blaise clearing his throat

“I want one too” Ginny pouted and Thomas chuckled, pulling more tickets out

“I know a guy, and I actually brought for all of us” Thomas said and paused, looking at Neville “Well, I didn’t know you were coming back so…”

“It’s alright, I can stay” Neville replied

“If he stays, I’ll stay” Theo said “I never like Quidditch that much anyway”

“But you have to” Thomas put his hand on Theo’s and Neville stared

“I like being with Nev more” Theo retreated his hand that Thomas put on and leaned back on Neville’s shoulder

“Oh hey, Thomas, can you visit my boutique tomorrow? I have a few suits and you are in perfect shape so I want you to try them on” Pansy asked

“I’d be glad, but I’m not in good shape, I haven’t worked out in weeks”

“Pfft, you are fit” Draco added

“Well, then I’d be happy to help you” Thomas smiled at Pansy charmingly

“I love you dude” Pansy said and sipped on her wine

“So everyone loves…Thomas” Neville mumbled to himself and Theo turned to him

“You’ll let me know if you’re not fine, right?”

“I will” Neville responded, kissing Theo’s temple

*

Neville watched everyone else on the dancefloor, as Theo and him were the last to still sit at the booth, Thomas was dancing and laughing with everyone. It amazed him how much his friends all love Thomas, but he has to admit, everyone knew Thomas during his time with Theo, so it made sense, but he felt an unsure feeling in his stomach, it was unsettling.

“Theo, come, dance!” Thomas got back to their booth and extended his hand, asking Theo to come “I know you love dancing, you’re a natural dancer”

“No thanks, we’re fine here” Theo said, smiling politely

“It’s fine, you can go, I feel a bit dizzy” Neville told his husband

“ _Nev_ ”

“Go” Neville said and let go of Theo’s hand, urging his husband to go while Thomas was there to take Theo’s hand to the dancefloor

“Go first” Theo said and waited Thomas to go before turning back to Neville “ _Nev_ ”

“I am _fine_ ” He squeaked

“One word and we’ll leave together” Theo said but Neville shook his head and smiled

“I’m fine, go”

*

Turned out, Neville might not be as fine as he claimed to be. He stared at the sight in front of him, his friends, dancing cheerfully with Theo’s former boyfriend, laughing and having fun with the guy, looking like a whole new group of friends. He looked at Thomas’s ripped stomach and looked back at his belly, a tad of sadness filling him up. He felt like he has lost a battle, Neville thought, Thomas was better than him in everything, he did look like a proper male model, the one that everyone fell head over heels for. And for a moment he thought he was going to lose Theo, because of course, they didn’t break up over an argument or they just weren’t a good match, Theo and him broke up because Thomas has to go away, so it might scare Neville a bit to think that Theo may still have feelings for his ex-boyfriend. But Theo has never lied, at least not to Neville. For a Slytherin, he was an honest person and never hid his feeling. Neville shook his head to shrug the thought off, Theo would never lie to him.

“Don’t worry” A voice spoke and Neville jolted, turning to see Blaise leaning on a chair next to him

“Hey”

“I can see that you’re worried” Blaise said, sitting down next to him and sipped on his beer “But don’t, Theo has no feelings for that guy, not anymore, and Theo never lie about his feelings”

“I know”

“And everyone might act like they love him” Blaise paused “He’s not that great, well sure he’s great about doing all of this, dancing, getting tickets, good spot at pubs and restaurant, but he wasn’t good for Theo, based on what I’ve seen”

“Really?”

“Really” Blaise spoke “When they broke up, when Theo told everyone Thomas got transferred to America, I was actually glad, I can be sceptical but for a good reason” He said softly to Neville “I’ve known Theo for so long, I know what’s best for him, and well, he’s already married to you, he already has the best guy for him” He said, turning to Neville and smiled “So don’t worry about Theo, but better keep an eye on Thomas though, he can be…mischievous”

“Thanks” Neville replied and Blaise stood up

“Emma never like Thomas” Blaise said, his eyes gazing at their friends “When she first met him, she immediately ran to my arms and said he’s scary” The former Slytherin laughed “And you know a child’s instinct is never wrong” Neville nodded at Blaise and watched him get back to the dancefloor with Ron. Neville sighed, he has to do something about _this_.

*

Neville also noticed that Theo did not dance with Thomas for any second, meanwhile everyone else has at least danced with him for a while, but he stopped thinking as soon as he saw Theo walking back to their booth

“Hey” Theo said, sitting down next to Neville “You know I can’t have fun without you”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t dance with you”

“It’s alright, I danced with Pansy and she is too energetic, I’m too tired now” Theo said, intertwining his hand with Neville’s under the table “Bring me home?”

“Anything you want” Neville replied gently, kissing Theo’s forehead

*

“So Arthur is still at the Burrow with Molly” Theo walked out of the bathroom in their bedroom and dried his wet hair “We’ll go over there for lunch and to pick him up tomorrow, I guess Thomas is in our guest room and probably sleeping, so _finally_ …” His husband said, stripping off his shirt and jumped on the bed, crawling to where Neville was lying “Alone at last” He smiled wickedly and kissed Neville’s cheek “It’s been so long without you” He began unbuttoning Neville’s pyjamas quickly

“I…I’m a bit tired” Neville said quickly, grabbing Theo’s wrists to stop him

“Oh…” Theo’s mouth dropped a bit “Well…I guess we could sleep” Theo got back to his side of the bed and turned on his side, facing his back at Neville

“I’m sorry”

“No, don’t be, you must be tired from getting back” Theo replied “Spoon me, Nev, I miss you” He said and Neville quickly pulled Theo back flushed against him, he wrapped his arm around Theo’s torso and buried his face in the back of Theo’s neck, kissing his shoulder blade, he just declined sex with Theo, when did _that_ happen?

“I miss you too” He whispered and listened to the sound of their breathing until he fell asleep, it was good sleeping next to his lover once again.

*

Neville woke up first, he has always been a morning person, he sat up and looked at Theo, who was still sleeping peacefully, he smiled and got out of the room as quiet as possible, he liked surprising Theo with breakfast in bed. Neville walked to his kitchen and was surprised and another person has occupied his spot

“Theo-oh, Neville” Thomas turned around and Neville realised the guy was wearing _his_ apron that has the word ‘ _Best_ _Husband’_ that Theo gave him on their five-year anniversary

“Thomas…you’re up early”

“Oh yeah, I’m always a morning person” Thomas smiled and got back to making scramble eggs in his kitchen, _Neville’s kitchen_.

“Me…too” Neville said and grabbed another pan and a few eggs from the fridge, putting them on the kitchen counter, he was going to do what he wanted anyway, and that was cooking for Theo.

*

“Nev” Theo called and both of them turned around “And…Thomas”

“I made you breakfast” Thomas smiled brightly and Neville stared at the man. _He did what_? The guy put two plates of scrambled eggs down on the table and pulled out a chair for Theo

“Oh…” Theo said and looked back at Neville “Nev, you made something too”

“Yeah, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed” Neville said and put his plate down, pulling another chair out

“ _Aww_ , I miss you doing that” Theo smiled and sat down on the chair that Neville had pulled out “It’s lovely”

“Theo, try mine too” Thomas said, pushing Neville’s scrambled eggs plate away and pushed his own plate in front of Theo “I made it just like you like it, a bit spicy”

“Theo likes it sweet” Neville intervened

“He used to like it spicy” Thomas smiled again at Neville

“I guess my taste changed” Theo said, and pulled Neville’s plate back to him “You can eat what you made, Thomas, I’ll make what my _husband_ made” He said and began eating what Neville has made for him, the former Gryffindor felt proud about it.

*

_Three weeks later_

“There’s something wrong about Nev” Theo said to Hermione when he arrived at the Ministry, he usually has lunch on every Thursday with Hermione at her office because he likes eating with her

“What do you mean?” She asked, flipping another page in her file

“How long has it been since Neville come back?”

“About three weeks” Hermione responded without looking up at him “What about it?”

“We haven’t had _sex_ in three weeks. And to count the three weeks before that that he didn’t come home, it’s six weeks, Hermione. _Six_ whole weeks without _sex_! _Sex_!”

“I heard you” She chuckled and closed her file, looking up at Theo “So?”

“What do you mean ‘ _so’_?” Theo frowned “How many times do you and Pansy have sex a week?”

“What?” Hermione shrieked and blushed “Why-…”

“I suspect you’d do it at least once a day, so seven times a week” Theo counted “And we haven’t done it in weeks, his birthday is coming in a few days too”

“I think he’s just shy” She replied “Because Thomas is still there”

“You know, I thought so too” Theo said and groaned “I told Nev I will kick him out as soon as he says anything, but he’s always kind and sweet, I love that about him, but now the fucking git is still here”

“I don’t get it, why don’t you just kick him out?”

“Nev thinks it’s okay, so I just…” Theo took a deep breath and sighed “You know what? I’m going to kick him out, the git has been flirting with me right in front of Nev and I hate that, the audacity of that man, I don’t know why I let him stay in the first place”

“Because he nagged you repeatedly?” Hermione tilted her head “He has always been good at manipulating people”

“I know” Theo sighed “I’ll ask him to pack his bag and get a real place to stay, I will”

*

“ _Hermione_!” Theo barged in the room and screamed “He is still _not_ having sex with me!”

“I thought you kicked Thomas out already” She said and stopped writing, he walked quickly and sat down in front of her table, his nostril flared, she added “I don’t get it”

“You think I get it?” Theo said “I tell you, there’s something strange going on, his birthday is tomorrow, and he’s just so…distant”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Do you think he’s cheating on me?”

“Neville? Cheating?” Hermione snorted “I don’t think Nev is like that”

“No, listen” Theo slammed his hands on her table and began “He doesn’t sleep with me, we still kiss and cuddle but he doesn’t… shag me, and he doesn’t eat, we were at The Burrow a few weeks ago, remember? And Molly made pies, Nev’s favourite, but he didn’t eat it. He also doesn’t eat at home, he skipped breakfast. And every few days he’d say he has some urgent business and he has to go out, he didn’t come back for two to three hours. What if he’s seeing someone else and he’s going on dates with them? _Oh my god he’s cheating on me, with some bitch_ ”

“Theo” Hermione chuckled “Calm down, he isn’t”

“How do you know? What if one day Pansy stopped wanting to have sex with you? What will _you_ do?”

“Well…” Hermione stuttered “Probably traumatised because Pansy…is _Pansy_ ”

“See?” Theo shrieked and whined “What am I going to do?”

“Why don’t you _really_ try to seduce Nev tonight, and if that doesn’t work-…”

“ _Then_ I will _spy_ on him and see the _bitch_ he’s cheating on me with so I will know” Theo stood up and his lips curled into a smile “ _Aha_! I will do that!”

“I was going to say you will have to talk to him”

“No no, I will follow him” Theo said “I know it’s wrong but I can’t stand the sight of someone else touching Nev, _my_ Nev”

“Alright, I guess I can’t do anything once you’re determined”

“Damn _right_ you can’t” He exclaimed and grabbed his jacket, walking to the door

“Where are you going?”

“ _To buy something hot and seduce my husband_ ” He yelled and slammed the door closed. This has to work.

*

“So I think this size will suit you bes-…”

“ _Pansy_!” Theo came running into the shop crying, he didn’t care if there were people, he just couldn’t stop

“Theo! What the-…I’m sorry, my other employee will assist you” Pansy said to the elderly woman and called her young employee in, she grabbed Theo’s wrist and pulled him in her office

“Why are you crying?” Pansy said once they have settled down “You haven’t cried since…your wedding day”

“I-Nev, he-I…” Theo said, his eyes watery and tears kept falling, he was hiccupping and his voice broke

“Calm down” Pansy casted an Aguamenti to her cup and gave it to Theo “Finish crying and then tell me, I don’t do well with cry babies” Pansy replied, waiting a whole five minutes so Theo would stop sobbing

“Right, are you done, you drama queen?”

“Y-yes” Theo said, ignoring the name she called him, he might be dramatic, but he has good reason to act like it

“Is this about Nev?” She asked and he nodded “Hermione told me what you told her, so I know, but what happened?”

“So I bought stuff…back yesterday and I tried to seduce Nev, he just…didn’t respond. I even cooked him dinner before that, he didn’t eat much, he has gotten skinnier, Pans, I don’t know why, and just half an hour ago he told me he has to go out, _again_ , so I just sat there and…I cried, so I ran to you, I mean, it’s his birthday today and he went _out_!”

“I still don’t think he’s cheating on you” Pansy explained “He’s a faithful person, always have been”

“Then _what’s_ the reason? I need to _know_ ”

“He has a Muggle phone right?” Pansy asked and he nodded, she pulled her own phone out and hummed “Well, just track him down then”

“You can do that?”

“Please, this beauty can do anything” She smirked “There he is” She pointed to a spot on the phone and added “Right, wanna go?”

“Yes”

*

“Are you sure he’s in there?” Theo said, they were standing in front of a tall and big building, it was a new shopping centre that the witches have built in a wizarding neighbourhood they won’t have to shop with the Muggles, and it became popular

“This thing said so” Pansy shrugged “Come on, let’s go in”

“He’s on a date with this _bitch_ at the mall, on his birthday”

“Okay we don’t know if he’s cheating on you or not, and we’re not sure there’s even a _bitch_ , Theo” Pansy snorted and dragged him inside the shopping mall

*

“We have searched everywhere” Theo whined and Pansy grabbed his arm, stopping him midway

“There’s one place left” Pansy said and tilted her head to a fitness centre on their right

“Gym? No way” Theo said

“We have to try” Pansy shrugged, dragging them both in

“Welcome to Wizards and Witches Fitness Centre, are you interested in exercising here?” A fit blonde receptionist smiled once they got in

“Oh…no, we’re just looking for someone inside, it’ll only take a few minutes” Pansy smiled and dragged Theo inside

“ _Hey_ ” Theo shrieked when he saw a familiar figure inside the gym. Neville went here?

“Woah” Pansy said in unison with Theo once they both saw another brunette man approaching Neville and…touching him. Theo went into rage mode and just made his way to his husband’s spot, ignoring Pansy’s yells

“Theo you _dumbass_!” Pansy shouted but Theo paid no attention to her

“You _cheated_ on me?” Theo screamed when he approached the both of them

“ _Theo_!” Neville jolted and looked at Theo then looked back at the man next to him “I can explain”

“Well?” He put his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer

“I’m sorry, I’ll go” The man told Neville and walked away. Neville reached out to hold Theo’s arm but he flinched away

“ _Don’t_!”

“Theo” Neville said, holding his wrist and walked them both inside the locker room of the gym, luckily no one was in there

“I can’t believe you _cheated_ on me” He exclaimed loudly as Neville casted a Silencing Charm around the room

“Theo, I didn’t… _cheat_ on you”

“So what’s the reason? You didn’t _shag_ me, you _never_ eat what I made and you _always_ say you have _somewhere_ to go. If _cheating_ isn’t the reason, then I don’t know what is. I can’t believe you _cheated_ on me with a bitch at the gym”

“ _Theo_ ” Neville sat down on the bench and replied softly “Why do you think I’m in a fitness centre?”

“I don’t know, to flirt with a _bitch_ that works here?” He snapped back and Neville stayed quiet

_Oh._

“ _Oh_ ” Theo said, realising what was happening here “You…go to the gym?”

“Yeah” Neville replied and Theo recognised how sweaty Neville was, his hair was stuck to his forehead and his shirt was covered in sweats

“Why?”

“I just…” Neville stuttered, finding his own voice “I just…want to look better when I go with you”

“ _Why_?” Theo asked, still having no clue why Neville would do this

“When…when other men flirt with you” His husband began “I feel…jealous, and when Thomas…”

“Nev, I told you, I have no lingering feelings left for him” Theo explained, sitting down on the bench with Neville

“I know, it’s just…when I see him, or any other men that likes you, they all look…so much better than me, all…fit and ripped” He said “And I just figured, I could _try_ to look good for you, maybe get rid of this chubby belly and have stomach muscles instead” He chuckled to himself

“You _silly, silly_ man” Theo felt his eyes all watery again as he took hold of Neville’s hand, gripping it tightly “I can’t believe you’d do this, you are a huge dork, you know that?”

“I know”

“I don’t care if guys are flirting with me, I have _you_ ” Theo said and showed his husband his ring finger “See this? It’s our symbol of love and the tie I have made with _you_ , I have vowed to only love you until the rest of my life, you think I lied?” He paused “And I don’t need stomach muscles or huge biceps, Neville, I want you, I love you, _just as you are_. And I know you think that I’m out of your league, you’re wrong, Neville Longbottom, because _you_ …are way out of my league”

Neville chuckled at that and Theo shushed him

“Hold on, I’m saying the truth” He put his finger on Neville’s lips to shut him up “Remember how we first properly talked for the first time ever?”

“Yeah, Eight Yea-…”

“Eighth Year” He stopped Neville from talking, he wanted to say it, he has to “It was barely a few days after we went back to Hogwarts, right? I was… _depressed_ , I was on the wrong side of the war, I even have a Dark Mark” He showed Neville his arm, he could never forget the day he took it because of his family, he still regretted it until now “And I was crying in the Green House all alone, until you…found me” He smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands “I told you to bugger off, but you wouldn’t, you just sat down next to me and stayed quiet all the time. And what was the first sentence you told me?”

“It’s okay to cry” Neville said and Theo nodded

“And I snapped at you, tried telling you to go away, you just didn’t, and then I fell asleep on your shoulder” Theo said, telling the story again “Then it was a routine, I’d came by the Green House and we’d just be quiet together, you’d take care of your plants and occasionally make small talk with me, and I’ll watch you and snap back at you when you make small talk with me” Both of them sniggered at that “And I _loved_ being next to you, I do, you’ve become someone I needed but I didn’t know it. When Graduation came, I promised myself I would tell you how I feel no matter the consequences, until I saw Hannah Abbott walking next to you, and I looked back at my marked arm, then I thought…our paths could never cross, we could _never_ be together. You will _never_ fall in love with someone…so _broken_ , and so… _damaged_ …like me, so I hid my feelings and avoided you all that time, I thought it was gone. Until I met you again…”

“Theo” Neville reached out to wipe Theo’s tears and the brunette chuckled

“We met in Harry and Draco’s pastry shop, and you were still so kind, I dropped a piece of cake on you and you weren’t even mad”

“I was kind of shocked” Neville explained “I was surprised to see you too, and you bumped into me, I just stopped thinking, my brain went dead when I see you”

“I’m flattered” Theo snorted “And when I talked to you again, I know that the feelings definitely haven’t gone, and that this time, I’ll be brave…to finally tell you how I feel. I’m glad I met you again”

“I’m glad you dropped your cake on me” Neville said and Theo laughed, cupping his face

“I don’t need you to change for me, I love your personality, I love that you’re always so kind to everyone and to me, I love you just like this, I love you no matter what, you’re my teddy bear and I love you, Neville, just the way you are” He mumbled, kissing Neville on his lips

“I love you, and I’m sorry” Neville whispered back

“You better not hide stuff like this from me, okay? Don’t scare me like this ever again, Neville Longbottom” He asked and Neville nodded, he smiled into their kiss and sucked on Neville’s bottom lip, wanting more “You declined sex for seven weeks, Nev, now you’re paying for it”

“Gladly” Neville grinned and pulled Theo closer, it was lucky that Neville has put a Silencing Charm around the room, or else…

“Fuck me now, Nev” Theo urged, stripping his clothes off and managed to take Neville’s shirt off as well, Neville’s tongue invaded his mouth roughly, unlike their usual kisses, which was mostly soft, but Theo has no complains about this either. He pushed Theo down on the bench, trailing his kisses from Theo’s neck to chest, making a few marks on his way, the brunette arched his back, searching for more touches, when Neville lapped on his nipple, Theo moaned, his hand found its way to Neville’s neck, pushing him down and wanting him to do more. Neville’s mouth went lower, and when it reached Theo’s perineum, the brunette sucked in a shaky breath, his mouth dropped as Neville pushed his tongue inside his now lubed entrance, Neville sometimes loved letting Theo coming untouched under his tongue. The blonde draped Theo’s legs over his shoulder, prodding his tongue deeper inside Theo’s opening

“Stop teasing me” Theo whined helplessly “ _Nev_ ”

“You’re beautiful” Neville murmured and pushed two fingers in, scissoring Theo while kissing his inner thighs, one of his sensitive spots. It usually took him three to four fingers to prepare Theo but not this time, he has been lacking sex for more than two months and it was driving him crazy, and only Neville’s huge cock could heal it

“ _Neville_ ” He wailed, pulling Neville up by his arms and connected their lips, both of them were sticky and sweaty now, and the locker room was now reek of sex along with the sweatiness of it. He locked his legs around Neville’s hips and his arms around his neck, Theo’s eyes shut closed as he felt the cock aligning itself against Theo’s entrance

“Hurry” He urged and his face went slack when his husband thrusted it in gently, still making sure Theo wasn’t hurt by it. The brunette moaned when Neville started moving in a quick pace, he scratched his hands unconsciously on Neville’s back and whimpered when his husband nibbled on his earlobe while still thrusting in him. He missed it so much, the full feeling of Neville inside him, the sexual sensation that only Neville could make Theo react like that, and he loved it

“Harder, Neville, fuck me like you mean it” He whined, pulling Neville closer, if there was any space left between them “ _Please_ ” He sobbed as Neville shoved in a slow but deep thrusts, hitting Theo’s prostate every time, he felt himself being opened wide and he cried out, coming perfectly untouched as he came on his stomach hard, his body shuddering. He gasped and sucked on Neville’s neck, murmuring and urging him to come

“Neville, please” Theo moaned, clenching his entrance and it was like a spell, Neville came as soon as he heard Theo’s words, he trembled and released himself inside Theo, his mouth fell opened. Theo grinned at Neville’s after-sex face and let him collapsed on his body, embracing him

“I miss that” Theo mumbled and before Neville could say anything, he continued “I know you’ll say you’re sorry, but don’t. I just want to say that, also, happy birthday Neville”

“I…love you” Neville said while burying his face in the crook of his husband’s neck “…so so much”

“I know, and I love you a hell lot too” Theo said, running his hand through Neville’s blonde hair “We have dinner reservation with the gang at 7, don’t forget that”

“So maybe we should go out” Neville spoke “People might want to go in”

“Oh fuck, _Pansy_ ” Theo screeched pushed Neville off of him, gathering his clothes “Oh my god she’s outside” Neville laughed and started putting on his own clothes

“I think she got it covered”

*

“Just let us go in, woman” The huge man looked down at Pansy and snapped at her

“Hey hey _hey_! Don’t you _dare_ snap at me! Do you _know_ who _I_ am?” She glared back and poke her finger into his muscular chest, she was wearing her high heels but the guy was still too tall. However, heights could never threaten Pansy Parkinson-Granger “Do you _know_ who my _wife_ is? If I _told_ you this room is _occupied_ , then you _listen_ to me” She said and pointed to the other men that wanted to go in “My _wife_ is the Minister for Magic, _yeah_ , she bloody _is_. Not to mention, I am _best_ _friend_ with _The Boy Who Lived and his husband_ , _one_ call and you will all be _damned_ for _threatening_ me” She pulled out her phone “You _hear_ me?” She glared at the bunch of people and they all went silent before walking away, Pansy smirked, she has got one hell of a perfect wife and she was surely proud of it.

“I will kill them for this” Pansy mumbled and leaned back on the locker room’s door, she was so going to kill them for making her do this, she definitely would.

**_THE END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, I love my babies so much omg and thank you for reading xoxo  
> As always, Kudos and comments are welcome


End file.
